Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising Vol 1 1
| Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_2 = Glenn Herdling | Penciler1_1 = M.C. Wyman | Inker1_1 = Rey Garcia | Inker1_2 = Don Hudson | Inker1_3 = Geof Isherwood | Inker1_4 = Kevin Yates | Colourist1_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nel Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Renegade Inhumans ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Admiral Marts * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ** *** **** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** *** **** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Nathaniel Richards became interested in the Watcher's citadel when he first visited it in - . * Morgan le Fay's plot to raise Atlantis to the ocean surface was chronicled in - . Part of her spell also transformed Triton, making him more muscular and with more fins and loyal to Morgan le Fay. This story picks up immediately after the events of . * Llyron usurped control of Atlantis back in , although he eventually loses it sometime prior to . * Llyja has been posing as Laura Green since Johnny ended their relationship back in . * The Thing's face is scarred here because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is eventually healed in . * The Black Panther states that he Avengers are away on a mission. At the time of this story the Avengers were battling AIM and the Red Skull in - . * The man posing as Doctor Doom's former retainer Boris is actually Zarrko the Tomorrow man as revealed in he is spying on the Fantastic Four for his master Hyperstorm. * Although seemingly destroyed here, the Watcher's citadel returns or is rebuilt, as seen in . * The reason why Morgan le Fay was able to take control of Thor is because her magic draws power from Gaea the female god that is the embodiment of the Earth. As revealed in , Thor is the biological son of Gaea. * Nathaniel Richards has been hiding out at Castle Doom since the apparent demise of both Mister Fantastic and Doctor Doom in . * The Fantastic Four shrink Attilan much like they did the population of Xantha back in . Although Attilan is removed from the moon in this story, it is eventually returned there in . * The Inhuman Royal Family have been living at a New Jersey circus since they went into self-exile in . * The Crimson Cadre's attack on Hawaii is chronicled in Errors * It is stated a few times in this story that Attilan is contained under a dome with an atmosphere. This is in contradiction to the fact that, also stated in this story and many times elsehwere, that there is an artificial atmosphere within the Blue Area of the Moon. | Trivia = * Attilan being placed in a "bottle" is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Bottle City of Kandor seen in various Superman comics published by DC Comics. | Recommended = | Links = }}